Tears
by kissmyquiver
Summary: "Open to interpretation Dramione" Takes place after Hermione disappears from the Yule Ball, and before she returns. Written for Fluticorn's 15 Birthday! Happy B-Day!


**Hello! This is a one-shot I wrote for my friend Fluticorns's birthday! It would mean A LOT to her if you read her amazing fic ****_Blood Red_****! I'm not normally a Dramione shipper, but her fanfiction is amazing and definitely worth reading! Just a BTW, this fic is kind of a Dramione...I'm calling it 'open to interpretation' Dramione :) GRRRRRR... Its super late tho, so for that I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of anything that has to do with Harry Potter or his wonderful world... :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"He was jealous!" I shrieked into the darkness of the midnight air. My breath swirled in front of me like steam off of a hot potion, disappearing into the stars above. There were tears streaming down my face. I wasn't sobbing, but I was coming close to it. I shivered. The night was cloudless and clear, but cold. The air was a pleasant change from that of the stuffy great hall.

The great hall.

I was having a lovely night at the Yule Ball. I had never been to a dance before tonight, and so far my experience had been great until Ron went and ruined it. I was trying my hardest not to take what Ron said to heart, but the longer I stood at the top of the astronomy tower analyzing the situation was another minute my heart broke a little more.

I couldn't believe he said those things to me. I expected more from him, and now I was disappointed and hurt. _Lesson learned,_ I thought.

But there was another part of me that knew he would never change, and maybe to save myself from all of that future pain I needed to leave. I needed to get away from Ron.

I shivered and began to cry. I moved down from the railing to the ground, being careful not to get my dress dirty. Of the few dresses I owned this one, above all, was my favorite.

I don't know how long I sat there for. The night was so quiet, except for the sound of my heavy sobs.

_Get it together!_ I told myself. A part of me knew that I couldn't have stayed out there all night, and eventually I would need to return to my house dormitory. My tear ducts, however, were convinced we had all of the time in the world.

I shivered once more, and my tears almost started freezing to my face. I needed to go inside soon, but my brain was so jumbled and unclear that forming a semi-coherent thought became a daunting task.

My breathing picked up once more, and I began to cry harder, almost hyperventilating. I drew my knees to my chest, and the flood gates poured open. Tears started streaming down my face, and I remember having a vague thought about the state of my makeup.

Eventually, I reached a lull in the tears. My shaking slowed and my loud sob was decreased to a whimper. My thoughts finally condensed into something intellectual. I started rubbing my arms with my hands and felt the goosebumps all over. I breathed slowly, in and out, trying not to begin crying again.

My feelings didn't change though.

I thought Ron liked me, and I thought I liked him. After tonight I began to think I was wrong, and I hated being wrong. Ron was so clueless though. Whenever I gave him a chance to be nice or to act like an actual friend, he just shot me down and hurt me.

_I am so done with this vicious cycle,_ I thought. _I can't do this anymore. Tomorrow, I'll break off our friendship, but I'll still help Harry out with the Tri-Wizard Tournament._

Another tear escaped my one eye, and a reminder of my feelings came flooding back to me quickly through a stream of salt water. The tears filled my eyes and left the area in front of my blurry and darker than before.

A sob raked my body, and I seeped back into hysterics. Through my tears, I could see something-no someone. At first I remembered thinking that the blond tufts of hair on their head was some kind of light coming from below the astronomy tower. Only later would I realize it was the reflection of the moon on their hair.

Whoever it was paused at the top of the stairs, as if contemplating whether or not to approach me. After a moment the mysterious figure continued up the staircase and knelt in front of me. I couldn't make out their face in the darkness, but their hair... I would spend weeks trying to figure out who it was.

"Shhhhh..." came their caring voice. "It's okay Hermione."

I shuddered and began to cry harder. It wasn't okay. Not yet at least. The mystery person put their hand on top of mine in an attempt to comfort me.

"Your hand is like ice!" He-I decided he was male- took off his jacket and draped it across me. Then, he wrapped his arms around me. Mystery boy was sitting to the right of me, and his left arm was placed around my shoulders and his right arm across my front. He seemed to be my age, if not older, and definitely taller than I was. His voice wasn't Ron or Harry's, but it sounded oddly familiar.

He say and held me for a minute. I was so confused that I said nothing, as I was finally calm now. When I finally quieted down and began to wipe my tears, the boy stood and began to speed walk away frantically.

"I'm sorry-I must go! No one can know I was here, okay?" I must have nodded, because he accepted my answer. Before heading down the stairs, he ran back to me and kissed me on the cheek before leaving silently.

When I decided to go back to the common room, it was very late and I was still wearing the mystery person's jacket. After entering the common room, I ran into Ron and Harry. I did my best to avoid engaging in conversation-or a much more likely argument.

I ran up the stairs into my dorm where I tore off the jacket and examined it. I laid it on the bed and quickly scavenged the jacket for a tag or a name, or anything. I found nothing. Discouraged, I searched the pockets to find-surprise-nothing.

I flopped onto the bed and grabbed the jacket. I laid on top of it, inhaling and memorizing its scent. I woke up in the morning with a wet pillow, still clutching the jacket.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! This was my first time posting for this fandom, so I'm kind of nervous for the feedback(if any)...So please review or something..lol but please take it easy, this is my first time writing for this fandom. **

**Happy 15th Fluticorns! I hope you enjoyed it too! **

**Thanks for reading, have a nice day!**


End file.
